Dance with the devil
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Los demonios no pueden amar. Los ángeles no pueden tener sexo. ¿Qué pasa cuando las leyes se rompen? ¿Puede dar una hermosa historia de amor o la peor de las tragedias? Devil!Alfred x Angel!Arthur. Feliz cumple Prongs!


_**Warning**__: Lemon, Angst del fuerte pero sin muertes :3 aunque termina lindo de alguna forma. _

_**Dedicado: **__A la jefa Prongs por su cumpleaños, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE JEFITA! Espero te guste y no me pegues ;A; puede que no sea un "Made in George DeValier" que equivaldría a un Markus Zusak para mí, pero definitivamente es un "Made with love" desde mi pollicorazón. Así que, con mucho cariño para ti :3 _

_**Agradecimientos: **__A todos los que leen, más a los que me dejan reviewsito xD a la Romi por la idea, a Pame por ayudarme en la trama –aunque salió diferente, gomen!- a George por darme ánimos, a Brenda por el tìtulo y a Janus por los traumas y hacerme leer 50 sombras de Grey para escribir lemon òwó_

* * *

**† Dance with the devil †**

Los ángeles son como en la canción "genio atrapado". Sólo el amor los libera de la estricta atadura celestial. Contrario a lo que creen, los demonios adoran a los ángeles estos aunque sean tan represivos. En serio, vagan en la tierra libremente, sólo ellos pueden reconocerse y ver sus alas o cuernos. Así es como empieza esta historia, con un demonio engreído y un ángel defectuoso.

Alfred no era precisamente el más sanguinario ni el más malo. Sólo alguien que le tocó nacer con los cuernitos de carnero y vivía una vida sencilla, no muy distinta de todos los humanos. Él siempre creyó poseer más de niño que de demonio. Le gustaban los cuentos, las canciones noventeras y las películas.

Ese día, cercano a navidad caminaba sin la más mínima intención de cambiar su vida y fue cuando Scott, su jefe en la tierra apareció.

-Feliz navidad, maricón.- saludó con su tono habitual. Iba a pedir algo, solo porque Alfred era el desgraciado que se cruzó en su camino. _"Y yo que quería una tarde maratónica de rascadera de pancita."_ Pensaba el americano.

-Hola, Scott. Feliz navidad para ti también. Que Papa Noel te traiga regalos, se enamore de ti y tiren como conejos.

-Graciosito. Tengo una misión para ti. Este año, por primera vez, liberaron al ángel que custodia el edén, curiosamente es mi hermano. Quiero que le digas que exijo la manzana de Adán y Eva. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí… la hago puré y te la llevo a casa. Entendido. – realmente no quiere hacerlo.

-Bien, el grupo de plumíferos ahora se reúnen en la cafetería de la esquina. Arthur está ahí.

Sin muchos ánimos obedeció. _"Aunque no consiga la manzana puedo obtener un cappuccino"._ Se dijo. Llego a la cafetería y al abrirla lo saludaron la campanilla de entrada y la risa de un grupo de ángeles. Los vio reunidos en una mesa y cuando repararon en su presencia callaron como si ocultasen un secreto.

Sabía que no era bienvenido y que los ángeles sentían algo como "riesgo de violación". El 99% de los demonios le da mala fama al resto. Alfred se acercó notando las miradas como piedras que lanzaban, buscando algún pecado en su ser. Cuchichearon al ver que contra toda lógica, no había nada grave.

-_Hey guys, Merry Christmas_. – Saludó, ya parecían dispuestos a ayudar.- ¿Conocen a un tal Arthur?

Sorprendido observó el gesto de asco desfigurando sus rostros perfectos. Con pesar, uno señaló a una persona solitaria en una esquina del café sin nada sobre la mesa. Se acerco a él y éste encogió los hombros, desviando la mirada, intentando esconder su miedo con agresividad mirándole de soslayo.

-¿Me permites? – preguntó y el otro asintió sin mirarle.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – fue la pregunta y justo el café, ese delicioso y súper excelente café llegó. Alfred ama la crema, pero por algún motivo ahora no le gusta tanto.

-Verás, Scott dice que tú…

-¿Eres enviado de ese desgraciado? – Arthur lo está apuntando tan masculinamente como puede con el popote, rosado para variar. Alfred calma al ángel tomando un poco de crema en la cucharilla y ofreciéndosela. Los ángeles nunca rechazan algo dulce, menos éste que tenía cara de hambre. – Te mataré si te acercas más a mí.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte. La verdad, no me entusiasma mucho la idea de cortarte las alas o hacer ese tipo de maldades. Sólo…- iba a decirle que ya no le molestaría y pensaba en las palabras apropiadas, y fue cuando entrevió la verdad. Éste ángel tenía las alas destrozadas.- ¿Qué pasó con tus alas?

Otra vez, Arthur se hizo pequeño e intentaba parecer fuerte. Alfred no puede creerlo, pero eso no fue obra de demonios enardecidos, sino de los compañeros alados y "santos" de Arthur.

-¡No lo creo! – dijo a punto de levantarse para ser el sacaputas oficial y Arthur lo impidió posando una mano sobre la suya. El contraste entre ambos encantó al demonio. Arthur era tan blanco, delicado y frágil y sin embargo podía derribarle con una palabra, con una caricia.

-Está bien. Los comprendo… son nuestros preceptos… eliminar el pecado.

-¿Pero tú qué hiciste? ¡Ellos son unas bestias! – Sí, sabía que estaba en peligro de ser azotado por otros cinco ángeles que miraban indignados.- ¡Usan sus "preceptos" estúpidos para desquitarse!

Sonrió con tristeza y algo inundó el pecho de Alfred. Era la primera vez que pasaba, él como demonio nunca albergó sentimientos pero ahora uno nacía, uno extrañamente cálido.

-Gracias, Alfred… - dijo adivinando su nombre. Escucharlo hablar y llamarle con tanta dulzura, como si ese demonio fuese el primero en defenderle y él en darle algo parecido a un sentimiento lo calmó. Sus "amigos" lo miraron meneando la cabeza negativamente cuando el estómago de Arthur rugió.- Vaya, veo que tienes hambre.

-Llegué hoy y no sé muy bien cómo viven los humanos.

-¿Y qué pensabas comer? ¿Cómo conseguirías dinero?- por fin sus ojos enfrentaron los de ese demonio y se perdieron en ese cielo tan celeste.- Sabes que si vas a Roma, debes hacer lo que hacen los romanos. Si vienes a la tierra, debes hacer lo que los humanos hacen. Trabajar para comer.

-¿Trabajas? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que su mirada paseaba por el mostrador de donuts. Alfred estiró una mano y sonrió a la dependienta apuntando una con chocolate que obviamente no comería él. Cuando el pedido vino, bastó una sonrisa demoníaca para que Arthur entendiese y diera fin con el postre.

-Soy un demonio, el dinero llega naturalmente a mis manos y como soy precavido lo guardo en el banco. No pido mucho, estoy bien si me alcanza para comida o invitarle algo a un ángel triste que al parecer adora el chocolate.

-Perdona…

-No hay problema. De todas formas estás perdido y ya pensé en tomarte a mi cargo.

-¿Qué?

-Vivirás conmigo. Si otros demonios te descubren, te matarán. Si Scott te encuentra, te violará. Si otros ángeles te ven, aplicarán su "justicia". Por eso, prefiero que te quedes conmigo en un lugar seguro.

El más pequeño terminó de comer y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. En el camino a casa Alfred cometió el error de pasar su brazo por el cuello del malvado ángel quien no tardó en morderme la mano.

-¡Eso no es comida, Arthur! ¡Ya suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡_Bad boy_!

Alfred vivía en un par de cuartos que intentaba ver como un refinado departamento al estilo japonés, de madera y que comprendía un dormitorio, una mini cocina y el baño, decorada con el máximo cuidado, la cama elegantemente desordenada, los libros exquisitamente tirados en el piso y los DVDs como cherries en la torta, ayudando más en ese agradable desorden. Oh si, esto era vida y Arthur parecía opinar lo mismo porque ni bien entraron se lanzó a la cama para hibernar al mejor estilo "oso en invierno".

Alfred se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose por los crímenes que pudo cometer contra sus sagradas y estúpidas leyes para ser casi linchado. No era normal que los ángeles fuesen tan agresivos, menos con uno de su especie. Acarició las alas maltrechas y poco a poco se regeneraron.

Lo miró centímetro a centímetro. Le gustaba el verde de sus ojos, su naricita respingada y esa piel blanquecina como luz de luna que hace pensar que él es frío, que se siente frío y que eso contrastaría perfectamente con la piel caliente de demonio. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba la elegancia de su voz y adoraría escucharle contándole mil cuentos y quizás una canción o regalándole un suave suspiro.

-Lo siento…- Soltó mientras el otro dormía, se conformaría con creer que ese pequeño lo escuchaba y tenía presente en sus sueños.- Cuando te sientas mejor, te buscaré alguien capaz de darte amor.

Esa era la única ley que tenían.

_**Para los demonios:**__ Nunca, jamás sentir amor.  
__**Para los ángeles:**__ Nunca, jamás tener sexo._

Dos minutos después, Alfred apagó la luz durmiendo al lado de Arthur, escuchándole suspirar con tristeza. A las tres de la madrugada, cuando la gente normal dormía, el angelito lo despertó con un libro en la mano. Es uno de los primeros de Alfred, "El patito feo".

-¡Mira! ¡Es un patito negro!

-Sí, Arthur. Es diferente a los demás.- contestó restregándose los ojos y bostezando. Arthur se sentó a un lado dejando el libro abierto.- Mira, está triste y los demás patitos lo tratan mal. Por eso se apartó de ellos y decidió vivir sólo, para que nadie lo lastime.

-Pero… si él es como ellos… también es un patito… y quiere amigos… - Arthur había dejado de hablar del patito y ahora le revelaba su mayor deseo. Lo despeinó más de lo que su cabello era al natural atrayéndolo un poco hacia él y su calor.

-No es como ellos. Él es diferente.- Pasó las hojas llegando a una donde el patito ya no es patito y encuentra a su amor, un cisne blanco que se acerca a él para jugar.- Mira, él en realidad era un cisne. ¿Ves? Pero él no lo sabe, hasta que su amor aparece y se acerca a él porque ve más allá de lo que vieron los otros. Él no era un feo patito, era un hermoso cisne. Sólo estaba en un lugar equivocado, con seres equivocados y fue confundido como uno de ellos, cuando en realidad era mejor.

-Amor…- Arthur lo mira y una pregunta brota de sus labios.- ¿tú crees que alguien sea capaz de amarme?

-Pues si amas con la intensidad con la que sonríes… o si ambos son sinónimos… creo que el amor ya no me parece algo tan estúpido, después de todo. – dice el americano sin pensar.

Los ojos de Arthur brillan de emoción. Alfred pasó la hoja y al final la silueta de ambos cisnes formaban un corazón.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre y tuvieron muchos patitos feos que en realidad eran cisnes. Uno de ellos cejón y con complejo de perro que muerde la mano del sexy demonio que lo cuida. Fin.- declaró recostándose nuevamente mientras su amigo pasaba y repasaba las hojas, sorprendido por el cuento como si fuese uno de los más grandes inventos.

-¿Por qué estas cosas no están en la santa Biblia? – Preguntó, sacándole una sonrisa.- Es hermoso…

-Porque esas cosas son las que aún nos demuestran que los humanos tienen un corazón, aunque no lo demuestren. Si pueden escribir algo así entonces no son tan malos.

-Y si a un demonio puede gustarle algo así… no puede ser tan malo…

-¿Eso va para mí? – Alfred lanzó una almohada que no tardó en regresar con más fuerza. Este ángel era una bestia.- Soy malo, un auténtico _son of a bitch_. Dame un paquete de galletas oreo y les quitaré la crema y tendrás que comerlas así.

Arthur contestó riéndose bajito como los cascabeles.

-Hey… puedes quedarte con el libro. Y si quieres mañana escribiremos algo juntos. Un cuento.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Será una historia sobre un sexy demonio y su amigo el ángel cejón que muerde.

-¿Cómo que ángel cejón? – El libro quedó convertido en proyectil y justo la esquina dio con el ojo de Alfred.

-¡Aaau! El ángel cejón que muerde y tiene excelente puntería. Ordenaré un ojo marca Acme.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió sin soltar el libro. Era feliz y aunque eso no arreglaba que Alfred perdería el ojo algún día, sí lo alegraba. Cansado, Arthur se recostó a su lado para dormir. – Alfred… ¿no te doy asco?

-Miedo es lo que me das, unas horas contigo y casi quedo manco y ciego. Pero no siento asco.- El regocijo del ángel en esas palabras era grande y Alfred le dio fuerza acariciándole la cabeza.- Definitivamente, no siento eso.

* * *

-Muchas gracias.- dijo recogiendo las galletas del mostrador. Ya había pasado un año desde que tenía a ese caprichoso ángel en casa y estaban más que enamorados aunque no lo dijeran.- Espero le gusten las galletas.

-Oye, tú.- La voz le recorrió la espalda con maldad. Al girarse y encontró a la misma persona que me le diera la misión un año atrás.- Sigo esperando la manzana.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te hagas, grandísimo estúpido. Sé que estás viviendo con Arthur. Todo el cielo y el inframundo lo saben y están con el culo fruncido por la situación.

-¿Y qué más da? Si quieres tu manzana, ve y roba una del jardín del Edén, eso si los plumíferos no te atacan.

Scott lo miró y esa mirada fue lo peor para Alfred. No desprendía odio, sino algo peor: lástima.

-Se dice que la manzana de Adán y Eva, el principio del pecado y el fin de la perfección fue convertida en un ángel, el que custodiaría el Edén como castigo. Sin embargo, éste ángel se rebeló y… ¿qué crees? Él, a quien mantenían tan a raya del pecado, ahora es tu puta personal.

-Arthur…- susurro.- ¡Pero él no es malo! ¡No hables así de él!

-No lo sé, Alfred. Recuerda que Lucifer empezó siendo un ángel. Él seguramente ya no tiene nada de ángel, pero sí se ha vuelto un adicto al sexo.

-Yo no lo hice con él.- Contestó intentando callarlo. ¿Debería usar un calcetín y metérselo a la boca?

-Eres patético. Ya sabíamos todos que serías el peor demonio sobre la tierra. Un ángel no puede vivir sin "amor" y esas estupideces y tú lo mantuviste contigo un año. ¿A quién quieres engañar, Alfred?

Esas palabras lograron derrotarlo. Sí, desde hace tiempo que Alfred perdía sus poderes como demonio poco a poco, pero no le importaba. Y Arthur se veía más que radiante… entonces…

- Tienes razón… sí me enamoré de él y sí rompí las reglas. ¿Feliz? –dijo triunfante. Error.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- preguntó Scott, burlándose y muy lejano de estar preocupado por su subalterno.- Significa que ¡DESAPARECERÁS!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si te enamoras, maldito cretino, desaparecerás como demonio! La única solución es un poco de sexo puro y duro con Arthur. Pero… ¿qué crees? Después del funky funky tú estarás bien… y ese estúpido desaparecerá. Oh pobre Alfred, debe ser tan doloroso. Saber que pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas y sin importar cuánto te esfuerces deberán decir "Adiós". Tu historia de amor que ni siquiera empezó ya está terminando. Y no sabes cuánto disfruto la expresión de dolor en tus ojos.

El shock mental dejó a Alfred destrozado, caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo. Ese día rompería su rutina habitual de tomar el té con Arthur a las cuatro. Llegó tarde, tanto que era mejor no llegar. Arthur lo esperaba con el cuento que dibujaran juntos entre las manos, dispuesto a entender.

-Arthur… - empezó Alfred, sabiendo que se enfrentaría a una verdad. Ellos no podían mentir.- ¿Me amas? En este año juntos… ¿terminaste amándome?

Arthur primero palideció y luego el rojo en su rostro se asemejaba al cabello de Scott. Lentamente asintió, acercándose al otro para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro fuerte de Alfred. Los grillos cantaban en la lejanía y las luciérnagas volaban brillantes como la punta de una vela. _"Oh por favor, luz de luna, no te poses sobre Arthur. Solo yo puedo acariciarle."_

_Arthur suspiró mientras yo besaba su mejilla. Su piel era el perfecto contraste de la mía: fría, suave y delicada. Su aroma me deleitaba"_

-Ustedes los demonios tienen la piel tan caliente. –Susurró Arthur y tomó una decisión.-Alfred…

-¿Si?

Se giró un poco en medio del abrazo y su nariz chocó con la otra en una tierna caricia.

_Ese corazón que yo creía inexistente… ahora latía por Arthur, dándome vida. _

-Perdón… pero… estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.- afirmó acariciando su alma con palabras y el agraciado rostro del otro con sus manos de porcelana. – Y tú… ahora ya tienes un corazón dispuesto a amarme. Ahora sí, ambos estamos listos para romper las reglas.

_Un suspiro basta para que yo delire, mi piel se encienda y mi alma se precipite como lava de volcán. Un beso suyo en mi mejilla me parece lo más sensual del mundo y poco a poco nuestros labios se encuentran y al danzar, sacian la sed que tenemos del otro. Ni el cuerpo más perfecto ni el más proporcionado me provocaría tanto como el temblor en Arthur propio de su primer beso._

Alfred lo sujetó por la cadera, atrayéndole contra sí mientras lo besa le quita el aire. De repente Arthur sujetó sus muñecas para que no se moviera.

-Por favor… no te muevas…- susurró asustado, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía pero decidido a seguir y cumplir su sueño.- Tengo miedo… pero te amo… y antes de que me arrepienta, Jones… antes de que vuelva a pensar con el corazón frío… como un ángel… quiero hacer el amor contigo.

_Algo tan tierno como eso logró encenderme y ser la declaración más erótica de mi vida. Sin embargo… el miedo pudo más._

Alfred simplemente abrazó el cuerpo del otro para recostarse en la cama y nada más. Besó repetidas veces la frente, los labios y mejilla de ese ángel hasta que durmiese. No diría adiós, simplemente se iría para no lastimar a ese ser que tanto amaba y no debía amar. Un "te amaré siempre" fue todo. Ese día…

…_Ese día, mi corazón se quedó vagando entre el cielo y la tierra preguntándose "¿por qué puede uno amar si siempre debe decir adiós?"_

* * *

Alfred vagó entre el cielo y la tierra, entre el infierno y el mar, sin tocar el uno ni el otro, buscando el punto donde todo se unía para darse un respiro y de una vez decidirse a ser un sanguinario demonio, un dulce y puro ángel o un intermedio humano. Cualquier cosa estaba bien, lo que fuese. Los tres eran una buena opción para olvidar a Arthur y perdonarse… y perdonarse…

Así, diez años pasaron. Alfred vagaba sin envejecer, ya ni notaba los días que pasaban, las estaciones o los años. Simplemente el tiempo ya no era nada comparado con ese aturdimiento propio de la nostalgia. Gastó un par de zapatos, consiguió otros. Gastó su ropa, consiguió otras. Lo que no se gastaba y cada vez parecía latir hasta más fuerte era su corazón, ese que Arthur había construido en él con tanto cariño.

Constantemente se preguntaba, "¿qué habrá pasado con Arthur?". Ellos no viven mucho en la tierra, menos en este mundo sin amor. Quizás había regresado al jardín del Edén. Quizás encontró alguien en la tierra, un humano quizás, capaz de amarlo y cuidar de él como se debería. Quizás… nunca había olvidado a Alfred y ahora estaba muerto. O peor aún, sus amigos ángeles lo había encontrado y…

-¡No! ¡Él está bien! – gritó el demonio golpeando con fuerza uno de los árboles de ese tupido bosque escandinavo. Se arrodilló y tocó la nieve, creyendo que tocaba otra vez la piel de Arthur. Su piel, blanca, fría y suave. Desesperado tomó un puñado, y otro, y otro hasta moldear un ángel de nieve, un Arthur sin vida y abrazarlo. Al hacerlo, entendió la cruel realidad mientras las gotas de agua se colaban por entre sus ropas.- Arthur… eres de nieve… si te toco te derretiré… si me tocas me congelarás… El fuego y el agua desaparecen al encontrarse…

Y entonces, justo cuando pensó que ya nada tenía solución, frente a él apareció alguien que también gastó sus zapatos, pero no perdió tiempo buscando otros y siguió descalzo. También gastó sus ropas y ahora apenas cubría su desnudez. Se había guiado por el latido del corazón de ese demonio que deliraba de amor y frustración, hasta encontrarlo sacrificando muchas cosas por él.

Apenas movió los labios, sonriente gesticulando un "grandísimo idiota".

_Porque él era un patito feo entre los ángeles. Pero ahora, ahora que es fuerte… se ha convertido en el cisne negro, ese que rompe con toda lógica, con toda regla, con todo el mundo y se atreve a ser diferente._

* * *

Luego de ese encuentro, de declaraciones obvias, miedos espantados, heridas sanadas y sueños convertidos en realidad, ambos decidimos intentarlo. Habían sido diez duros años de dolor y no terminaba ahí. Arthur había renunciado a ser un ángel y ahora era un frágil humano más. Yo no quedaría atrás.

Escapamos de esa ciudad llena de ángeles y demonios, viviendo felices en ese bosquecito donde nos reencontramos. Ahora yo trabajaba en lo que pudiese y con poco, éramos felices exiliados en nuestro dulce y amargo pecado.

Y un día, en medio de besos, delirios, palabras, caricias y promesas terminamos sobre la cama, listos para escribir con actos el cuento que protagonizábamos. No habría un final feliz porque según nosotros, el amor no tenía un final.

Arthur aparta suavemente mi mano al sentirme levantándole la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanquecino y los pezones claros.

-Arthur, cariño… Solo disfruta. La única regla es: Prohibido avergonzarse.-susurro esperando que mis palabras fuesen como caricias. Empiezo con mordidas suaves en su pálido cuello bajando un poco a sus pezones lamiéndolos lentamente. Las manos temblorosas de Arthur buscan mis hombros para acariciarlos. Ahora era mi presa, mi obsesión y amor. Yo sería su pecado.

_Me perteneces, Arthur… desde hoy y para siempre. Desde la punta de tus cabellos, la pluma más pequeña de tus alas de cisne hasta la punta de tus pies. Todo en ti, es mío._

Me deshago de su camisa y atraigo su cuerpo contra el mío para besarlo. Cada beso es más y más profundo, complicado, sensual y dulce. Él es mío, él está cediendo al deseo como yo cedí a su amor. Desciendo más hasta llegarle al ombligo y jugar primero besándolo y luego introduciendo la lengua en él, provocando que mi angelito arquee la espalda.

Acaricia mis cabellos y en un momento los jala para que me contenga un poco. ¿Qué no, Arthur? Si sólo estoy preparándote. Desciendo más y entre besos lo tiento, pasando los labios por la parte interna del muslo y jugando con su entrepierna, recorriendo su miembro apenas tocándolo con los labios. Es su primera vez, está que se muere. Vuelvo a subir para besarle.

-Arthur... te amo tanto… –le murmuro al oído y juego con el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole pequeños gemidos y movimientos torpes, desenvolviéndose entre mis brazos con la torpeza y docilidad propia de él. Está bailando conmigo la danza del eros.

Mis manos se deshacen tanto de sus interiores como de los míos, quedando él completamente desnudo y a mi merced y yo con la parte superior de la camisa desabotonada. El olor que despide su cuerpo, sus hormonas recién formadas me llaman y excitan más. Lo beso y aunque mi lengua no toca la suya, logro extasiarlo jugando con sus labios. Sin darle oportunidad a que lo piense, lo penetro sin estar completamente erecto.

-Quiero que veas y sientas lo que provocas tú en mí. Voy a moverme, precioso.

Lo veo delirar con cada movimiento de vaivén. Sus manos aprietan mis hombros al compás de mis movimientos. Poco a poco sentimos ambos cómo crezco dentro de él y en un punto le duele, es cuando mis embestidas bajan en velocidad pero no en profundidad.

-¿Se siente bien, Arthur? – pregunto frotando la punta de mi nariz con la suya en una torpe caricia. Él asiente, aún intentando comprender esas extrañas sensaciones que nunca antes siquiera cruzaron por su mente. – Esto es ser humano, Arthur. Esto es el sexo. Es delicioso, ¿lo ves?

_Es esto por lo que Adán y Eva perdieron el paraíso. Y ahora los entendemos…_

Lo beso y muerde mis labios, presa del éxtasis que lo consume. Me llama delirando aún en medio de los lentos movimientos de mi cadera, separando las rodillas delicadamente, como las alas de una mariposa. Toma mi rostro entre ambas manos y me besa en los labios con suavidad. Apenas siento ese beso inocente, angelical y me aturde en todos los niveles de conciencia.

Sigo moviéndome en busca del placer que me provoca escucharlo suspirar, gesticular mi nombre, arrancándole más suspiros, más jadeos y movimientos temblorosos a ese ser delicado. No debe existir algo más delicioso que la virginidad de un ángel y ver sus primeros delirios de éxtasis sabiendo que así están completa y totalmente a tu merced. Ni una orgía me pondría tanto como un suspiro cálido escapando de los labios de Arthur.

Rodeo su espalda con los brazos y lo levanto para sentarlo sobre mis piernas haciendo que suelte un gemido agónico, abrazándome por el cuello y buscando mis labios como consuelo. Aún ahora intenta apartarse o al menos no dejar que lo penetre completamente, pero es tarde. Por la misma posición no podría sentirme mejor; mis manos escalando por su espalda, acariciándole y mi boca alternando su recorrido entre la suya y su cuello con desesperación no lo ayudan a resistir. Parece entender su situación y poco a poco, sigue cayendo, cayendo, cayendo… hasta que sus piernas rodean mi cintura y me confirma que no quiere separarse, que lo disfruta.

-Vamos, no te asustes. Eres precioso y te amo. Entrégamelo todo a mí, Arthur. Tu primer beso, tus primeros gemidos… - lo atraigo hacia mí para musitarle, cerca de los labios.- Tu primer orgasmo…

Se pega contra mí y rápidamente cubro sus labios con los míos, acallando ese suspiro de placer que suelta mientras nos abrazamos y algo tibio se derrama en mi abdomen, así como yo ya estoy corriendo por sus entrañas y marcándolo por dentro. Aún envueltos, oculta el rostro en mi cuello y esperamos a que su respiración se normalice. Lo recuesto con cuidado, sin separarme de él y lleva una mano sobre el vientre. Esa noche, cumplo con todos los pecados capitales.

Soy un maldito lujurioso porque lo haré ocho veces con él esa noche.  
Soy un maldito hambriento porque lamí, mordí y probé todo de él.  
Soy un maldito flojo porque no me bajo de la cama para nada, ni quiero hacerlo.  
Soy un maldito envidioso porque no quiero que nadie más le dirija una palabra a él.  
Soy un maldito colérico porque mataré a quien siquiera ose mirarlo.  
Soy un maldito soberbio porque no pienso admitir mi derrota por alguien tan dulce.  
Soy un maldito avaricioso porque quiero que él sea solo mío y de nadie más, ni del cielo… y aunque yo no sea capaz de amarlo, tampoco quiero dejarlo con otro.

En resumen: Estoy malditamente obsesionado con este ángel, el más feo del cielo… y el más dulce, que ha renunciado a su aureola, a sus alas y arpa en pos de conseguir lo único que nadie logra de un demonio: amor. Él me hizo romántico, yo lo hice un erotomaníaco.

Lo miro mientras acaricia mi cabello torpemente y entiendo un par de cosas. Esto fue lo que Adán y Eva sintieron el primer día fuera del Edén: Soledad, abandono, tristeza… y la necesidad de amar a alguien a pesar de todo. Un rasgo que los humanos heredarían y llevarían por siempre en el corazón. Nosotros no éramos diferentes a ellos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, lo veo llorando pero de extrema felicidad. Este es el cuento que escribimos los dos. Un ángel y un demonio que rompieron las reglas y se enamoraron. Quizás no sea el cuento más bonito ni con mejor refrán sobre la tierra, pero es nuestro… y la lección puede ser "Ama y sé feliz"

-Arthur… dímelo.- murmuro rodeando con mis brazos su delgada cintura. Él sonríe y toma mi mano, besa mi mejilla y escribe algo en mi cuello. Es un "te amo, patito feo".

Eso me duele, y es eso lo que ahora nos une más. Arthur en pos de ser un humano y encontrarme había sacrificado sus ojos y su voz.

_**F I N**_

* * *

_Ok, sé que me pasé D: ¡lo siento! Etto… aclaraciones: Scott en principio era un ángel, de ahí que sea "hermano" de Arthur, pero ya sabemos que no va con él eso de portarse bien xD. Arthur se tardó diez años en encontrar a Alfred y en el proceso perdió la voz por gritar su nombre, y la vista en sacrificio para ser humano. A Alfred puedes verlo como que sigue siendo demonio o se volvió humano y sí, sé que me espera arder como flama olímpica en el infierno por estas cosas xD_

_Por otra parte, estoy siguiendo el global aunque no se muy bien cómo lo haré D: pero gracias por seguir conmigo chicas T.T y si quieres, dale oportunidad a las otras historias mías que andan por ahi xD_

_-Aparece imagen de Alfred desnudo y con la barrita de censura pixelada"ahí"- **Por cada review se borra un cuadrito XD**_

_**Con amor: Vero Vortex**_


End file.
